


The Blood Is The Life

by capitainpistol



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitainpistol/pseuds/capitainpistol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie and Damon give in to their desires when she drinks from his wrist in 7X13. Alternate/missing scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blood Is The Life

The blood dripped over Bonnie’s chin as she drank from Damon’s wrist. His wanted to hold her steady and lick it off with his tongue, the image irresistible, too pleasurable to let it go. Damon braced himself for the power drainage. Like junkies, humans took vampire blood with complete abandon.

The pull didn’t come. Bonnie held on, but her long nails were turned up. She kept herself up with her own weight, though she was in pain, and her breath was stable. Sucking at Damon’s blood only during the intervals. For a long minute, Bonnie drank his blood and instead of the overwhelming rush that made him horny, high and frustrated, he felt light headed, ecstasy slowly ebbing away reality.

Damon came close, pressing his wrist to cover her mouth, the same hand caressing her cheek, urging her to drink more. Bonnie’s eyes remained closed, a moan released as if out of her control. Color blushed her cheeks. She stopped to lick her lips and grazed Damon’s cut in process. 

Damon’s cock bulged against his jeans, his mouth slightly opened at the sight of Bonnie’s lips colored with his dark red blood. Bonnie tried to shake away the feeling of euphoria that soothed away the pain on her stomach.

They spoke, but she couldn’t exactly say of what. Then Enzo spoke, and they remembered they weren’t alone. This was just the tip of the shit iceberg they were currently crashing into.

That didn’t stop the rush. In fact, Bonnie finally understood. Life or death situations were the perfect aphrodisiacs, the opposite of a junkie actually. Each fix made you more aware, less willing for the next. The healing finished, Bonnie took a deep breath. Enzo kept speaking behind them. Before dealing with that, Bonnie took a good long look at her friend. Damon Salvatore. Her friend! What the hell was he now? 

How could he go from completely dismantled to murder rage bunny in seconds?

Damon’s face darkened. Enzo pulled at his restraints. Bonnie saw that murderous glint in Damon’s eyes. The same look that used to scare the hell out of her once. Now she shook her head, about to warn Enzo, but Damon was off before she spoke. He cracked Enzo’s neck, killing him for the time being.

Enzo’s head lolled to the side. Bonnie winced, looking away as she got up. “You’ve got to stop doing that, Damon.” 

“I didn’t want him to watch.”

Bonnie wiped her mouth free of the last of Damon’s blood, the temptation to lick her fingers too great. She grabbed her things and made for the door. 

Damon used his superspeed once more. He had her up against the door, trapped in his arms, his body acting as a cage, one hand on either side of her. Bonnie was so used to facing Damon down that it was strange having him up against her, her back against his chest. His tall body completely engulfed hers. In Damon’s twisted head, this was perfectly normal behavior.

“Are you going to say it?” he asked her, his voice low and languid against her ear, the heat of his breath on her neck. “Don’t. Elena’s my friend. We shouldn’t.”

“It’s cute. You stalling.”

Damon blinked back, grinning. “I’m cute?”

“Do you really think I’d fuck you with Enzo dead in the same room?”

Damon chuckled darkly. His senses picked up on her rising pulse. His nose pressed to her neck, her carotid artery gorging with blood. Something about her witchiness gave her blood a thickness Damon could gage without getting too close. He’d come to recognize her unique scent, like weaning himself on poison to become immune, Damon had simply locked Bonnie’s scent into the things inherent to his joy. 

He had many of those things. They never overwhelmed him. 

“Yes,” he lied. Of all the crazy things he’d ever done, this was the most insane. He intended to seduce her, whisper more lies to her, but it wouldn’t be same. Damon breathed deeply. “I can’t wait anymore,” he said. Anger crept into his confession. “All I do is wait.”

Damon pressed against her, about to kiss her neck, but Bonnie moved her head before he could. “Don’t,” she said as she turned around.

Damon looked down at her, resignation in his eyes. Then he smiled smugly, hiding his disappointment. “Of course.”

Bonnie held him by his jacket. “Don’t kiss me like that,” she meant, savoring that moment when understanding dawned on him. “When you can’t see me.”

Enzo would wake any time now, and they’d have to go on to wherever this crazy journey led them. Bonnie undid his belt and Damon ripped down hers, spitting in his hand, rubbing it on his hardened cock and picking her up against the wall to enter her.

Damon heard the rhythm of her body from within. Bonnie ground her pussy into his cock deeper with his every thrust, keeping her own pace with strong legs. Damon loved a good performer, and he marveled at Bonnie so intent was she on her own pleasure. He had a few tricks up his sleeve, being able to smell and sense her blood flow. With every hard thrust, Damon directed his cock to where Bonnie’s blood was fastest. His mouth sucked on the skin below her ear, all of her body crying out for the same touch. He touched her exactly where she wanted, finding that she appreciated a good ass hold. Bonnie spread her cheeks apart and guided his cock deeper inside.

Bonnie arched her head back as the orgasm took her, shuddering against Damon’s body during an explosive come down. Damon was glad to be the sole reason she was still up in a half-hug, exhausted and accepting his help to put on her pants. Damon tugged at her, grinning, and there it was, still on her, the slightest drop of his blood on her lips. 

Bonnie stared at his mouth. They had done everything backwards, including their first kiss. Damon gently licked off the blood drop with his long tongue. He licked her lip again and on the third time, Bonnie locked him in with a hard kiss. 

Behind them, Enzo awoke. He cracked his neck joints, unfazed by death. All Damon had to do was cover Bonnie, who had taken Damon’s belt as her own to keep up her broken waistband. Damon gave her a private smile before he turned back to Enzo.

“We all good? If so, I could use a little help with these ropes.”

“Do you hear someone talking?” asked Damon. 

Bonnie was smiling in spite the infinite amount of oh-fucks and oh-shits that occupied her mind. “I think I hear something. Sounds like a low drone…” 

Good, she thought when her phone rang. Everything was going to Hell, a much less terrifying prospect than whatever the hell just happened with Damon.


End file.
